bLoOd dReaMs
by Shi-chan1
Summary: For as long as vampires have roamed the Earth, a prophesy has shadowed their every move. Now, one vampire seeks to make the prophesy come true... who will stop her? -- AU, Rx1, 1+2, vampirism, mild romance, lime, drama.
1. Prologue

Title: bLoOd dReaMs  
Author: Katerina Shinigami, Shi-chan (utenakat@yahoo.com)  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/fenris_wolf0/, http://members.xoom.com/riouka/gwpage.html, http://mediaminer.org/fanfic/  
Some fics located at: http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/deathfics/menu.html,  
http://www.homestead.com/Celerial2/Fanfic_Epilepsy.html, http://www.steelsong.com  
Otherwise: yes, please tell me.  
Category: AU, vampires, occult, dark, shounen ai  
Rating: Pg-R  
Pairings: R+2, eventually 1+2  
()()()()  
Warnings: vampires, blood, visions, fighting  
()()()()  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is for fun and enjoyment, no money is being made. Please don't sue me, as I am poor.  
Feedback: Yes please. All flames received will be used to light the fire under my ass and get me to write more fics that are against your liking, so there.  
  
  
  
bLoOd dReaMs  
-+ pROlOgUe +-  
  
The blonde girl stared after the blue-eyed boy fallen to earth. Her name was Relena, Relena Dorilan, and there was more to her than met the eye.  
  
"What's you name?" She asked the wind.  
  
'Heero Yuy,' it whispered back to her.  
  
A slow smile crawled across Relena's face. "So, you have come after me, have you? Well, I will not let you have me... the Blood Dream must be fulfilled."  
  
  
*  
  
Duo awoke from his dream with a start, fist clenched against his chest. His heart beat rapidly, irratically against it's cage, struggling to burst through the prison of bone and flesh.  
  
'...the Blood Dream must be fulfilled...'  
  
The girl's voice echoed in his mind, chilling despite the warm tone.  
  
"Duo?" his mother's voice called up the stairs, breaking the spell the dream held over the braided boy. "Duo, it's time to get up!"  
  
  
*  
  
  
Heero Yuy cursed himself as he sped down the highway in his stolen ambulance. How could he have let the opportunity pass? Why hadn't he killed the beast there, on the empty beach?  
  
Easy, because he had not been sure it was her until she'd touched him to tell him she'd called an ambulance.  
  
Her touch, that icy touch tainted with blood, had sent chills coursing through the young Hunter. She was his kin, his prey... a powerful vampire halfling with dark intent oozing out her every pour.  
  
"I will kill you," Heero promised. "You will not succeed in your dark purpose. The Blood Dreams must never be fulfilled." 


	2. Chapter 1

bLoOd dReaMs  
-+ pARt 1 +-  
  
Winter came early for the small town, frosting the secluded world in a thin layer of ice and chilling the blood of it's populace. Duo shivered as the crisp, biting wind ripped through his hair and thin black jacket. This abrupt change in temperature was unexpected, to say the least, and the braided teen had not had the time to buy himself a warmer coat. "Damned Maine weather," Duo muttered, pulling the thin black trench-coat tighter against his chilled flesh.  
  
The young man sighed as he stepped through the gates of the school. To claim that Duo was out of place in such a setting as this prep-school style education facility would be like claiming that Bill Clinton had made a mistake when playing hanky-panky with Monica on his office desk. The braided boy was like a crow among doves, he stood out so.  
  
Eyes watched him from all sides of the school yard as the boy in the black trenchcoat made his solemn way toward the school. They all stared, but not one of them dared do more than that and whisper.  
  
He was crazy, they said. A complete loony.  
  
He sees things, and they come true, they claimed. Don't mess with that one! You piss him off and who knows what he'll do to you!  
  
He's a crackhead. Look at the way he dresses...  
  
Duo ignored all their comments, trying not to care what people thought of him. So what if they thought he was crazy? Did having visions of horrible events before they occurred make one crazy? Did waking up every morning in a cold sweat, heart beating rapidly, stomach churning violently because one saw the horrific end to someone make the person that saw and woke crazy? Huh, well if it did, then Duo would gladly go join the other nuts in the nuthouse, but until then, here he was.  
  
The young seer brush back his long bangs, silver and rainbow colored bracelets jingling as he did so, it was going to be another long day.  
  
Quickly putting in the combination to his locker, Duo slung his last period books into his locker, tucking first and second class into his black backpack. He paused a moment to stare sadly at the papers and religious items that adorned the small space.  
  
From the coat hanger hung a black beaded rosary, it's crucifix a shiny onyx with adornments of age blackened silver. On the back wall, along with a small cross and onyx backed pentacle, hung old news clippings.  
  
'Three year old boy only survivor of deadly fire,' proclaimed the headline. 'Killed in the blaze were the child's father and grandmother. The boy has been transferred to his mother's custody.' A small image of the three year old boy rested next to the text of the article, broad smile on the child's face as he posed for the portrait studio camera. It was a horrible picture of him, horrible of them to put a smiling picture of him in an article about his family's death...  
  
Duo sighed and shut the locker door, the first bell was about to ring, sending the preppy people swarming into the hallway to chat at their lockers until it was time to be fashionably late for class. Duo scowled, he wanted to be out of the hall before then so he hurried his way to his first class.  
  
"Hey," called a black haired girl from her seat in the far corner. Navy blue eyes glittered at the braided boy as the girl waved a bangle covered arm at him. Duo nodded, twitching his nose to get the hair off it, to no use. "Sleep well?" Hilde asked, raising a black eyebrow at the pale boy.  
  
"Hill, do I ever sleep well?"  
  
"The answer would be: no, but a gal can hope right?"  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
"Dreams again?" He nodded. "Want to tell?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't want to recall this morning's gruesome episode."  
  
Hilde nodded, sitting back in her chair. The dark haired girl swung her booted feet up onto the desk, crossing them at the ankles. "Got any plans for--"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Duo stood, turning to look at the principal. Mr. Raikes stood in the doorway, looking at the black-clad boy. "Yes, sir?" Duo asked, shaking the bangs from his eyes.  
  
"I'd like you to take this young man under your wing for the day and show him our school." It was a polite command, not a request, but all the same.  
  
"Sure," Duo said, shrugging. He wondered why, of all the preppy and popular students the principal could have chosen from, he, Duo Maxwell, "scary gothic boy," had been selected to show the new kid around.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Winner?"  
  
Duo watched as the petit young man stepped into the doorway beside Mr. Raikes. The boy had pale skin and eerie ocean blue eyes. There was something about him that Duo couldn't quite place and it made the hairs on his neck rise. But the boy seemed pleasant enough.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, this is Quatre Winner. Quatre, I hope you enjoy your time here at Ashland High. Good day, boys."  
  
  
*  
  
  
"... so then I grabbed him by the balls and held tight. He was squealing like a baby!" Hilde cackled, stabbing her barbequed 'ribs' with her fork.  
  
"Ouch, Hill!" Duo winced, curling inward to protect himself from his bestfriend's wrath. The black haired girl just laughed. "That's just mean!"  
  
"Mean smean! He deserved it! I didn't want his greasy hands pawing my ass!" She snorted indignantly. "Now he won't me puttin' them there!"  
  
"Hilde, you're such a lady!" Duo crooned, rolling his eyes. Then yelped as he got punched in the shoulder. "Bitch," he sneered playfully.  
  
"Got that right!" The braided boy giggled as Hilde puffed her small chest out proudly.  
  
"So, Q," Duo said, wiping a tear from his eye. "What brings you to Maine from.... Where did you say you were from?"  
  
"Transylvania," the blond informed him for the sixth time.  
  
"Ah yeah, so what brings you all the way here?"  
  
"My father's business... we travel quite a bit, I really hope I get to stay here a bit longer than the last place we relocated to," Quatre told him wistfully. "You guys are really nice to let me sit with you... I mean, you didn't have to, I'm new and all and well, I just really... thanks."  
  
Duo chuckled. "No problem, Q! We're just surprised that you'd want to sit with us... I mean, we're the weirdoes of the school and all."  
  
Quatre snickered. "You're no weirder than anyone else here... you're just a different weird."  
  
"Yeah," Hilde said, "But here, Quatre, our kinda weird is a bad kinda weird."  
  
"No use arguing, Hild," Duo said in dramatic resignation, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's dead set on being our friend, no matter what horrible tales about us we lay bare before his innocent soul!"  
  
The other two laughed at Duo's mockery. "Good one, Duo," Hilde said, clapping the braided boy on his back. "Shinigami hasn't lost his humor after all!"  
  
"Shinigami?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's his nickname--"  
  
Duo scowled at Hilde, face loosing all humor. "Don't worry 'bout it," he told Quatre, giving Hilde a significant look that said 'shut it, NOW' before turning on his heel and leaving the cafeteria.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Duo," Hilde said, coming up the the boy standing at the locker. "Look, I'm sorry, Duo... I didn't know-- I shouldn't have said anything..." She sighed as the boy didn't even spare her a glance. "Forgive me?" No response. "Please?" An evil grin crossed her face.  
  
Before Duo knew what hit him he was on the floor, Hilde sitting on his stomach, having his sides attacked. "Hill! I. Can't. Breathe!" He said between gasps for breath and boughts of laughter, as the petite girl continued to expertly tickle him to death.  
  
"You give? Gonna forgive me now?" Hilde said, pausing to let the braided boy answer.  
  
Duo nodded, still gasping for breath.  
  
"Good," Hilde said, climbing off him and reaching a hand down to help him up.  
  
"You are pure evil, Hilde Scherbeiker, pure, prime evil," he told her.  
  
"Why than--"  
  
A black cloud descended on Duo's vision, all sight and sound cut off.  
  
'... You cannot kill me...'  
  
'I will! You cannot be allowed to--'  
  
'You can't stop me, Heero! No one can! I will complete the blood dream!'  
  
'Never!'  
  
Blood poured down his vision, sticky and metallic. Duo's stomach retched at the sickening scent of blood. Wind whistled in his ears and then-- 


	3. Chapter 2

bLoOd dReaMs  
-+ pARt 2 +-  
  
Heero glared at the small, seemingly harmless, woman before him. Her blond hair fell about her in a pleasing manner and it was no surprise that that halfling turned Hunter had been attracted to her once. "You cannot be allowed--" He began once more.  
  
"Heero, Heero, Heero," the blonde chided. "Must you repeat yourself so? Yes? Well, there is nothing you can do to stop me... The Blood Dream will be completed and I," she paused, smiling sweetly at the dark haired hunter. "I will be the one to complete it."  
  
Heero snorted, fingers gripping the forearm of the crossbow tighter. "I cannot let you. If it means my own life, I will gladly give it to end yours."  
  
The blonde halfling laughed then, a chilling sound, like icicles breaking on the hard ground. "So noble! Give your life to save the humans!" She wiped a red-tinged tear from the corner of her eye. "How silly you are, beloved Hunter. If you give your life, others will seek to fulfill the prophesy and your life will be as wasted as it is now, cursed halfling!"  
  
Heero growled deep in his throat, lips curling back to snarl at the blonde half-vampire. In the early afternoon sun, the Hunter's own white fangs glittered menacingly, his eyes blazing with an unHoly fire. "It is you, Relena, who are the cursed one. You sold your soul to join me..."  
  
'Heero please! All I want is to be with you.'  
  
'No, Relena... you... you can't... You must live!'  
  
'I don't want to live without you!'  
  
"So what if I did?" Relena scoffed. "It was a silly thing to do, yes... but I've never regretted, never in my entire 200 years!"  
  
"You will," Heero muttered, lips drawn in a thin line. Without warning, the dark-haired hunter swung the crossbow to bare, quickly pulling the trigger and sending a silver-tipped arrow flying at the blonde woman.  
  
'You'll have to be quicker than that.'  
  
'I... I can't...'  
  
'You MUST!'  
  
'I...'  
  
Relena cackled as she dodged the arrow. "You cannot kill me!"  
  
"I will! You cannot be allowed to--"  
  
"You cannot stop me, Heero! No one can! I will complete the blood dream!"  
  
"Never!" Heero's cry was cut off as a heavy body plowed into him from behind. The momentum of the crash sent Heero skidding across the asphalt, the rough surface tearing at his flesh. He cried out in pain as who ever had assailed him stepped on the side of his face, grinding it into the sidewalk.  
  
"Enough, Pagan," Relena's cool voice called out. "I don't want him dead... Who then would I have to play with?"  
  
The pressure on his face let up, and Heero blinked to clear the black that had clouded his eyes. His head hurt, but he could feel his injuries healing, new flesh growing to replace that which had been scraped away. "I will kill you... or I will kill the Virgin... either way," he wheezed, watching the blonde girl warily as she approached him.  
  
Relena bent over, smiling sweetly at the blue eyed halfling-Hunter. "That... you will never do, beloved. Until next time, Heero," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly, Heero's world went black as her fist slammed into his face.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Duo blinked, crusty sleep flanking off his stiff eyelashes. He winced as the light of the room assailed him and sent sharp pains running through his skull.  
  
"Don't move," a quiet voice near him instructed. "You've got a nasty bump on the head."  
  
"Nn," Duo groaned, his mouth dry. His eyes hurt, and not from the mild head injury. "Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was I crying?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did I talk in my sleep?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
The braided boy gulped. "W-what did I say?"  
  
"Some scary shit, Duo..."  
  
"I was afraid of that." He opened his eyes to look at the dark haired girl beside him. "Did anyone else hear?"  
  
"No, I've been the only one here since the nurse deemed you alright," the girl told him. "Are... are you ok, Duo?"  
  
"Honestly, Hilde," Duo sighed, sitting up against her earlier instructions. "I don't know." The braided boy sighed. His dreams always were double layered, the scene itself and the blood. It was hard to explain in words... he saw what was going on, the people, the strange things that happened and over or under it all he could feel the deaths of many, smell the blood spilt. "Something's going to happen," he said at last, turning to look at the startled girl.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Something is going on... I don't know how to explain it," he sighed again, trying to find the words to express to her what he meant. "I... Some kind of evil is brewing and something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."  
  
"H--"  
  
"Don't ask me 'how,' Hilde," Duo said, shaking his head carefully. "I don't know the how, or the why... all I know is that I know it."  
  
'I will kill you... or I will kill the Virgin... either way...'  
  
Duo shuddered, he didn't know why but when the man in his dream had said that he'd felt chills run up his spine.  
  
  
*  
  
  
All around him the sun was shining, birds singing, flowers growing. He could hear the roots move through the dirt, the rapid beating of the hummingbird's heart, could smell the sunshine and scene to the Mother. It was amazing, intoxicating. Never in his life had the world seemed so beautiful and alive. But then, never in his life had he had this insatiable craving for the sweet blood that flowed through the veins of mortals.  
  
He lifted his hand, watching the blue veins pulse beneath his pale skin. His only a small amount of his own blood flowed through those blue tubes, his own mixed with that of his Maker's... and now, that of his first victim's.  
  
The body of a young boy lay at his feet, already growing cold and stiff. Wide, lavender eyes stared up at him, shocked and betrayed. 'You lied to me,' they cried. The eyes, the blue lips, the icy pale of the cherubic face, none of it could take away from the beauty Heero felt.  
  
'You do well,' the voice of his Master said behind him. Heero smiled and turned to the auburn haired man. Of course he did well. Did Treize not make him in his image, a vampireling of great power. Treize was an ancient Master, his blood potent and powerful. For all that Treize could do, he had refused the boy what he'd asked: to be a full vampire. But now -- now that he was a halfling -- Heero didn't mind one bit.  
  
'Of course, Master,' he said, licking a stray drop from his lip. He still had not completely mastered that, it would have to come with time.  
  
Time progressed and Heero saw the decades pass. Men began to venture further and further from home, seeking new territory, new claims for the motherlands. Ever adventurous, Heero hopped a boat bound for Europe. His blue eyes and brown hair made him fit in better than other Japanese people and Heero took up the ways of the European noble. Imitations of courtly love, dancing in gilded ballrooms, strolls and young ladies with parasols, all of these Heero indulged himself in.  
  
One such walk led not to the death of the young girl as Heero'd intended, but to something else.  
  
Her name was Relena and she was the daughter of a duke. He strolled with her, chatting about this and that, commenting on the birds and the trees, the garden and her dress, whatever crossed his mind. She conversed back with him, revealing her intelligence and love for life. As the talked, Heero found his resolve to drink away her life crumbling. How could he destroy such a being, so happy and full of life?  
  
For weeks there after, Heero spent time with her, exchanging favors and sweet innuendos. At night he slept in a spare room on her father's estate, hunting before the dawn.  
  
Dawn was approaching, on the day of his third week in visit to her estate, and a blood curdling scream shook Heero from his blood lust. The body of the maid hit the ground with a soft thud as Heero stared at the blonde girl with wide blue eyes.  
  
'Relena,' he breathed. Reaching out a hand to her. She watched him with wary eyes as he slowly approached her. 'What...'  
  
'You... you're a... a vampire?' She asked, shock glittering in her doe shaped eyes. 'But... how do you...'  
  
'Walk in the sun light?' Heero whispered, trying to keep her from running. 'I'm a halfling,' he said when she nodded.  
  
'Halfling...' Any fear the girl held was gone, Heero noted as he reached her. 'Make me what you are...'  
  
'I... no... I can't. You don't want this!'  
  
'I love you! Heero, all I want is to be with you.'  
  
'No, Relena... you... you can't... You must live!'  
  
'I don't want to live without you! And I know you'll leave now that I know your secret! Please!'  
  
"Wakie, wakie," a female voice taunted in his ear. Heero groaned, struggling against the restraints he now felt clasped around his wrists and ankles. "Pookie have a bad dream?" Relena asked, pressing her barely clad body against his. Sharp teeth nibbled on a pert nipple, making the skin raw and red. "Mm, despite your growing bitterness you still taste yummy, Heero," she purred, lapping at the little dots of blood appearing on his skin.  
  
"Stop it, Relena," Heero said, groaning as she rubbed herself against him. He clenched his teeth as she pierced his ear with a quick bite, sucking hungrily at the bleeding flesh.  
  
"Mmmm, but you're just so beautiful and tempting, beloved," she moaned, running a hang between their bodies to cup his growing erection in her palm. "You know," she drawled, massaging his balls through the fabric of his pants. "This is what full vampires miss out on. If you are dead you can't have sex... it's just simply not possible! But you... you and me... we both have the organs and they still work..."  
  
Heero moaned under her skilled hands. "Relena," he growled out, baring his fangs.  
  
"Hm?" she hummed, sliding down his body to unfasten his slacks and reveal the swollen proof of his passion.  
  
"Stop," he ground out.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, my dearest one, my Master," she cooed, licking the turgid flesh. His body jerked, his head going back as he groaned in pleasure. "You see... I want to make you suffer... then... then I shall let you go... and we shall play our game some more, yes? Do you want the Virgin? Will you kill them to stop me? I don't think you could be so cruel, Heero. No matter what you think... I have a feeling that you would not be able to actually do it."  
  
Heero's answer was lost in the scream he released as Relena's hot mouth engulfed his member.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Duo!" was all the warning the braided boy got before a small blond enthusiastically wrapped arms around him. "Oh God! When Hilde said you'd fainted I was so afraid! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do to help?" Quatre paused, hearing a small sound from the braided one. "What?"  
  
Hilde sniggered. "Quatre... I think he said 'let go'. As in you can help by letting go... He's turning blue..."  
  
The blond boy eeped and let go immediately. "I'm so sorry, Duo!"  
  
"Heh, don't worry about it," Duo told him, smiling at his newest friend.  
  
"The other students were saying that it was all a joke, that you do it all the time to get attention," Quatre said, scowling.  
  
"They're just a bunch of preppy assholes," Duo said, shrugging and running a hand through his hair. "It's not like I can help it or else I would. They think I -like- getting a headache from my skull smashing against the tile floor? Ok, so it doesn't bother me that much, but that's not the point!"  
  
Quatre blinked, wondering what that was about. "Uh... yeah."  
  
The group decided to drop it and, seeing as the school day was coming to a close with only fifteen minutes left of class, walked on down the hall to where Hilde's car was parked outside the band room.  
  
Hilde hung back with the blond boy, making sure Duo would not hear. "He's a cutter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What he was tactfully saying earlier... He's a maso, he likes pain to an extent... It seems to follow him everywhere, and he's come to not really care about it and somewhat like it..." She said, her voice sad. "His life's been full of pain."  
  
"Oh," was all the blond could think of to say.  
  
"So Duo, what's the plan for the weekend?" Hilde asked, dancing up to walk backwards in front of the violet-eyed boy.  
  
"Hmmm," Duo pondered. "Well, Queen of the Damned is supposed to come out tonight, want to go see?"  
  
Hilde grinned manically. "We'd fit in with the crowd well enough," she chirped, folding her sheer-sleeved arms over her slight chest. "I wonder how bad they fucked up the book..."  
  
"Bad from what I hear," Duo said scowling. "But if you ignore the book, it's supposed to be really awesome!" He turned to the blond who'd not said a word in a while. "You want to come, Q?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Quatre said, "I'll have to clear it with my, uh, parents, though."  
  
"Right... so, you got a ride home or wanna bum one with Hill and me?"  
  
"I've got a car..."  
  
"Ok. Well meet at Hilde's... this is the address," Duo scribbled it on a scarp of paper and handed it to the blond. "And here's the phone, in case you get lost," he said with a wink.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"So you made contact?" the green eyed man asked, brushing aside long brown bangs to look at the shorter blond.  
  
"Yes," Quatre confirmed, nodding once.  
  
"Good. We've got a problem..." 


End file.
